A Goblin Girl's Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year and Kaley's first one since Deadly adopted her meaning seasonal fun but also magic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **With the holidays approaching, I felt like writing a story involving Deadly, his family especially his newly adopted daughter, Kaley celebrating the holidays so here we go, and hope people enjoy.**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year, making Deadly and his family excited, plus it's Kaley's first Christmas so things should be intresting.**

* * *

"Wow it's snowing, meaning Christmas is coming soon!" a very young soubding voice said, belonging to Deadly's adopted daughter, Kaley who brought Deadly great joy since finding her earlier this year.

She like all kids was very excitable for the holidays and getting presents on Christmas morning, guessing her dad and older cousin, Crystal were still sleeping seeing her pet beast wanting to play so was having fun until Deadly was awake since Crystal had expkained that bigger kids and adults needed more sleep.

She was then deciding to go outside and play in tne snow, as nobody was up yet so was leaving her room wearing her warm robes, a scarf and a beanie hat which Dudley had made for her, leaving her castle home pkaying in tne snowy grounds making snow angels among other things.

Aftervaccidentally hitting his window with a snowball, Deadly was awake thinking the Fire Gang were up to antics or trying to get him to join them in their antics, surprised and relieved it was just Kaley playing.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I got carried away, you know?" she said making him get it going back inside as when breakfast was ready, he would get her to come Ibside seeing some of the servants awake, seeing him going to the kitchens making himself a cup of decaff coffee to wake himself up mentally.

"Yeah plus the holidays should be fun, but I need to get a Christmas tree for the castle." he said.

After a bit, he saw Crystal awake but saw Kaley join them, excited for the holidays eating oatmeal, because with it being Winter, you needed something like that to keep you warm.

"You're getting a Christmas tree, aren't you?" Crystal said seeing Deadly nod.

Kaley was excited about this, making Deadly and Dudley along with Crystal knowing the mysterious gift giver would be leaving little gifts every morning leading up to Christmas Eve, making them excited so saw Crystal getting ready for school making Kaley curious about where her cousin was going.

"She goes to school during the day, sweetie." Deadly told her.

Dudley had been talking to Deadly about letting Kaley start school maybe after the holidays, making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl excited, making Deadly chuckle, as he was telling her to get ready for the day after she was done eating making her excited because it meant they were going on an adventure.

* * *

Later that day, Kaley was making ornaments for the family tree, which she had helped Deadly pick out and had done a good job according to him, knowing the holidays would be fun, seeing Crystal back from school impressed by the tree guessing she had helped Deadly pick it out, hearing her ask what school was, making the magenta furred girl giggle at her curiousity.

"You're just gonna have to wait until you go there, as Uncle Deadly wants to be a part of it." she told her smelling sweet smells coming from the kitchens, guessing the chefs were making holiday treats like the gingerbread castle they made every year hoping her uncle had not had samples because he was gaining holiday weight, which Kaley thought cute.

"Yeah, we were helping them bake, which was fun." Kaley said to her.

That made Crystal smile, as she knew the holidays were about family, and knew it would be intresting like what happened every year during the holidays going to do homework, making her get it going to play for a bit.

Deadly was already planning things for the holidays, along with Dudley drinking decaff coffee, as he loved it, after Constantine had introduced him to it at Thanksgiving which was awesome, seeing things were quiet, going to see what was going on seeing Kaley playing with toys and pkush decorations which he was Fibding adorable.

"Crystal's doing homework, as she got home from school a while ago." Kaley said.

"That'sgood, plus later I have to step out, alright?" he to,d her.

"Alright, but things will be fun." Kaley replied to him.

That made Deadly and Dudley exchange a grin, knowing the holidays would be fun, especially with their family.


	2. Going To A Christmas Market

It was that early evening in the castle beyond the Goblin City, as Kaley was getting ready for bed wearing purple pyjamas plus excited tomorrow, because there was a Christmas market in the human world tat she and her dad were going to but she had to sleep being a growing goblin girl, which made her get why her uncle wanted her to go to bed, so she could get energy for the next day plus had brushed her fangs like every night before bed.

Deadly grinned walking into his young daughter's room wearing pyjamas with an night cap tucking her in, because it was just something they did every night, hearing her excited about tomorrow making Deadly chuckle.

"I know as this time of year is very exciting, you know?" he said kissing her forehead seeing her lie down cuddling her stuffed dragon named Scales as he left her to sleep, sliding the doors of her room across to close them so nothing would wake Kaley from slumber.

"Is she alright, did she fall asleep?" Dudley asked him, seeing him nodding, drinking hot cocoa which helped him fall asleep these Wintery nights in the castle hoping the holidays would be fun for their family, seeing Crystal still up reading holiday books making Dudley shake his head, before going to bed.

The next morning, Kaley began to stir, shaking off being sleepy, remembering what she and Deadly were doing today jumping out of bed running to her closet that was pretty big, finding warm clothes because it being Winter, she needed warm clothes putting on a purple sweater and warm trousers along with warm Purpke socks, and using her magic to help her do it faster, hoping her dad was up yet, or just getting dressed.

"Tome to get some breakfast, to fuel up for the day and the fun daddy and I are going to have." she said to herself getting a mischievous idea sliding down the banister of the staircase, landing on her feet, making her grin running to the dining room seeing Crystal and Dudley at the table sitting down, knowing they had to wait for Deadly before they could eat.

Thankfully Deadly walked in a few minutes later dressed, grinning knowing there was going to be antics today sitting down while servants were bringing food to the table, making Crystal, Dudley and Kaley happy because they were plenty hungry which Deadly got as they were eating pancakes and Deadly and Dudley drinking coffee.

"What we're drinking is mud and an acquired taste when you're older, sweetie." Deadly said to Kaley after she had asked what he and Dudley were drinking making Crystal giggle at her uncle being funny with her younger cousin since she had school today compared to Kaley who was not in school yet, so she was getting her school stuff including her messenger bag.

"Have a good day Crystal, alright?" Deadly said seeing his niece opening a portal to the human world vanishing.

After breakfast, Kaley was grabbing her messenger bag, and jacket as Deadly was doing the same, opening a portal to the human world disappearing making Dudley chuckle, hoping they would have a good day, because he would be doing stuff with Piggy so could not wait to hear about their day later.

* * *

"Wow this all loojs awesome, and guess this happens every year, right dad?" Kaley asked.

"Yes, but very exciting and crazy, sweetie, but still fun." Deadly said.

They were at the Christmas Market, but having fun eating treats, buying a few things, despite humans acting crazy which confused Kaley plus she was staring at Santa's grotto making Deadly realise he had not told her about Santa, as that was a big part of the holidays for somebody like her, noticing she was anxious hiding behind him, making him get it.

"I's alright, I was always nervous about Santa visiting on Christmas Eve, but I know you will be on the Nice list." he assured her while Kaley was being curious about Santa so could ask Crystal about that later, making Deadly grin thinking that was a good idea so they were having fun.

Later after coming back to the castle and the excitement, Kaley was taking an nap like normal, while Deadly was attending to things like preparing for the Winter Ball on Christmas Eve seeing Sarah here wondering how things were and how Kaley was doing.

"She's taking an nap after we came back from the Christmas market, plus she is curious about Santa." Deadly replied.

"That makes sense, but we can help her understand about the holidays." Sarah replied to him.

After her nap, Kaley was determined to learn about this Santa thing, hoping he was not mean because her dad had said he used to be nervous about Santa visiting on Christmas Eve at her age hoping Crystal being a big kid, she would know breathing deep,y which she did, when nervous or overwhelmed waiting for her cousin to get home from school.


	3. Writing A Special Letter

"Santa's nice, but why didn't you ask your dad, if you were curious?" Crystal asked her younger cousin as Kaley had came into tne magenta haired and furred girl's room after she had done homework.

"Because he was also taking an nap, and I didn't want to wake him, besides uncle Dudley wasn't here so I couldn't ask him and for a big kid you're pretty smart." Kaley told her making Crystal smile at that.

It was later that afternoon, so Kaley had woken up from an nap so was happy seeing Crystal home, so had waited for her to finish her homework before asking her like Deadly had told her to, which Crystal did not mind because she loved hanging out with Kaley despite her being younger so was surprised by her asking if Santa was scary hoping her uncle had not told her that seeing her on her lap.

"No Santa's not scary, Kaley he's nice, he brings people and kids presents on Christmas Eve under our Christmas trees to open, plus we put milk and cookies for him as a snack but to tell him what you want him to bring you stuff, you have to write him a letter." Crystal explained to her, which was relaxing her.

"But I don't know how to write, can you help me, please?" Kaley said seeing the magenta furred and haired girl nod knowing Deadly should put her in school after the holidays so she could learn to read and write, like all kids her age.

"Think about what you want for Christmas, and then I'll help you wrote your letter to Santa, alright?" Crystal said seeing Kaley nod in reply as they were hanging out making Deadly smile, because he had just woken up from sleeping so was checking on his girl seeing her and Crystal doing something, writing as Kaley was telling her things, knocking gently on the door.

"Oh hey uncle, I'm just helping Kaley write a certain letter to a certain gift giver that comes on Christmas Eve." Crystal told him, making Deadly smile at his sweet niece for helping Kaley, and also soothing her anxiety about Santa.

"Thanks, as she was unsure about him earlier, and scribing for her since she doesn't know how to write yet." he whispered to Crystal while Kaley was tidying up the art stuff they had been using, since dinner was nearly ready seeing her hugging Crystal's leg in thanks.

* * *

Later that night after putting Kaley to bed and telling her a story about him at her age on Christmas Eve, Deadly was in the throne room, looking at the Christmas tree or moreso tne holiday painting of him, Dudley and Jareth making him grin because it was bringing back holiday memories, feeling choked up on the inside wiping a tear away before anybody saw, unaware Dudley had seen.

"You alright, couldn't sleep?" he said seeing him quiet, drinking decaff coffee which was very weird at this time of the night guessing telling Kaley stories of Christamases padt in this castle had made Deadly a little choked up.

"Hey, dad would be proud of how you're doing things, and would love Kaley like you do, besides we can bring certain traditions back." Dudley said which was making a grin cross Deadly's light blue skinned face.

"Plus we're gaining holiday weight, hehe." Deadly said his mouth full of gingerbread.

"That's true you know?" Dudley told him hearing him yawning which was a sign his brother was tired, letting him go to bed and or he would be grumpy the next day which would surprise Kaley, if she saw that.


	4. Telling Her A Holiday Memory

_"You think it's a good idea, to stay up all night, waiting for him?" Dudley asked Deadly._

 _"Yep, don't you wanna see how he does it, to see if his magic is as good as dad's?" Deadly replied._

 _It was Christmas Eve and both light blue skinned dragon youngsters were in pyjamas with slipper socks, but hearing something on tne castle roof had awoken Deadly from slumber, guessing it was Santa, so had women Dudley by shaking his bed covers like an earthquake_

 _"Alright but let's dad and mommy aren't up, of we'll get in trouble." Dudley told him, making Deadly roll his eyes, going out of their room, going downstairs, hearing sounds from the throne room, making Deadly hope his Santa teap had worked making Dudley hope it had not, yet their eyes widened in surprise, seeing it was Santa putting gifts under the tree._

 _"Alright, you were right, Deadly, wanna go talk to him?" Dudley said grinning._

 _But by the time they had gathered up the courage, said gift giver had left, making both youngsters amazed._

 _Jareth and Sarah noticed both their sons were already up, guessing something intresting had happened, seeing Dudley nod knowing Sarah would not get it compared to Jareth so would let Deadly tell their father later, going to unwrap gifts, now tne family were up._

* * *

Kaley was impressed by the story that her dad had just told her, about him and Dudley watching Santa putting presents under the tree on Christmas Eve making her wonder something, while sitting on Deadly's lap.

"Did you ever talk to him, when he came other years?" she asked making Deadly grin, like pulling antics.

"Yes we did, and I told him to cut kids like me slack this time of year." Deadly told her, impressing her since they had been making cookies, something that Deadly and Dudley used to do with Jareth this time of year so was doing it with Kaley and she was loving it wondering about something, making Deadly curious.

"You think if I stay up on Christmas Eve like you and uncle Dudley, I might see Santa like you did?" Kaley said as he nodded.

"Maybe, but let's not make a trap, as we don't want Santa mad at us." Deadly replied making her smile.

She hoped that she could do that, stay up on Christmas Eve and watch Santa put gifts under Tneir tree, keeping this from Dudley unaware her father had written a letter to Santa himself, making Kaley wonder if he was alright, seeing him nod.

"Ooh the cookies are ready, to bring out of the oven!" Deadly said making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl excited seeing him putting on pink oven mitts so his hands did not get burnt, warning Kaley to not touch the cookies until they cooled down which she got, relieving the light blue skinned dragon male putting them on the cooling tray.

"We'll decorate them in a little bit, alright?" Deadly said seeing her nod.


End file.
